riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
United Earth Republic
The United Earth Republic was the major Military power that ran the colonies before the Founding of the Universal Earth Alliance in 2165. re commonly known as UER, is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of Planet Earth. It was praised to be the first major military power to fight against the R.F.F.S.7. during the Galactic War before the Universal Earth Alliance, in which it defended most of the outer and Inner Colonies from the Invading machines. The United Earth Republic merged with the Universal Earth Alliance after it's founding on Luthor in 2165. History 'Founding & Early Years' The UER formed halfway through the 22nd century as remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System and mainly oversaw United Nations military operations in space. Although the Cada War brought wrought great suffering and death unto Earth and its colonies, it united humanity's militaries into a common, armed force by April 7th, 2129. Humanity was in chaos before the R.F.F.S.7's Invasion of Fera in 2158, The UN was waging a bloody struggle against groups of terrorists (or freedom fighters) called the Cada Legion, who wanted independence from the Age Empire. The UER, constantly battled the Empire. In an attempt to help end the long-running war against the rebels, the UER commissioned in several battles against the Cada Empire. The Cada War ending in a UER victory, after the fall of the Cada capital world of Jinuza, in 2132, which would finally restore the Milkyway back to normal. 'The Cada War' 'The Galactic War' 'Encounter with the R.F.F.S.7.' 2158 marked the most important turning point in human history; it would mark the beginning of great technological advancement, the unification of a divided and fractured human race, and the first contact of humanity with an extraterrestrial intelligence: the R.F.F.S.7. It would also see a majority of the Human colony worlds destroyed, and billions of colonists and military personnel slaughtered by mechanical planetary invasion and orbital bombardment. Thus began the Second Era of The Galactic war, that was already occurring in the Universe of Hora, about 90,000,000,000 Light years away from Earth, her colonies, and the entire Organic Realm. With the Invasion of the forest mountain moon of Fera setting much of the foresat a blaze while driving out most of the human population slaughtering most of the colony's population, the survivors fled the R.F.F.S.7 due to a trap laid for the Collision of the RHM Jarga. On August 20th 2163, the UER sent in a scout ship, the ERS Anga, to investigate the cessation of communications between Fera and the rest of the UER's colonies. Before being destroyed by R.F.F.S.7 forces, it discovered that everything, and everyone, left on the planet had been completely incinerated, its surface was covered by fields of magma. Soon after, Battlegroup 42, consisting of the frigates UER Africa and ERS Vaca and the destroyer ERS Hercules, were sent to investigate. On October 7, the battle group dropped out of Warp Space and took up orbit around Fera. In orbit around the remains of the colony world was a single Alien ship known as the RHM Grenlin. The vessel proceeded to attack the human battle group, destroying all but one. Intercepted communications identified the enemy as the R.F.F.S.7. after one of the witness on board the Africa managed to read the words engraved in the center of the circle and X located on the wing of the vessel. For the first time in recorded history, war was waged not for nationalism, ideology or religion, but for the survival of the human race itself. The beginning phase of the war was marked by disastrous defeats, and even more costly victories. Aside from the Battle of Clayton in 2164, where a large force led by Vice Admiral Cole Hardy barely defeated a smaller R.F.F.S.7. fleet, the UER's influence on their territories quickly dwindled in the course of their struggle. In the span of a few years, the R.F.F.S.7 had managed to capture or destroy a large majority, if not all of the Outer colonies, and a small portion of the Inner colonies, almost non stop lasting from 2158 up until 2164. 'Colonial Hopping' 'Attempts to Stop the R.F.F.S.7.' By this time, the UER overrode much of the authority of the Age Empire, along with the Civilian authority, throughout human territory. Although the central government was more willing to step down, the Colonial Administration was far more reluctant to this idea, and thus the UER stripped it of most of its power. By the middle to late stages of the war, the government of humanity could be more accurately described as an, "emergency military orbital Empire". By 2164, the UER, though heavily outnumbered and outgunned, had nonetheless slowed the R.F.F.S.7's inexorable progress through human space. However, the overall situation remained dire. In desperation, HIGHCOM ordered a high-risk operation. Many new technologies were being developed in order to try and stop the R.F.F.S.7 Invasion of Hokus VII, but the R.F.F.S.7 struck first after overuning the planet of Igon. In an attempt to ransom the R.F.F.S.7 one last time before the Fall of Hokus VII, the U.E.R. managed to break through the R.F.F.S.7 blocaded above Agor, where they engaged a large portion of R.F.F.S.7 forces over Fera. Though the R.F.F.S.7 had more ships along with surperior numbers of boarding teams. The UER managed to gain their victory over the ruthless machines, by firing 3 nuclear warheads against the fleets side and destroying 30% of the R.F.F.S.7 forces. The UER managed to escape, but the R.F.F.S.7. remained in orbit over Fera where they would find a large Fragment drifting in space. It would be from here that the R.F.F.S.7. would discover Eera. By the fall of 2164 The R.F.F.S.7 managed to occupy and destroyed the fortress world Hokus VII, killing a large portion of the UER forces on both the surface, and rendering most of the members of Team Samurai that were to execute the mission KIA or MIA. The R.F.F.S.7. endured heavy losses, both in space and on the planet's surface as well managed to recover within 10 days, and use the planet as a large Staging area in order to attack Greon. However, the largest and most important military world protecting the Sol system had fallen silent. Little hope of continued, successful resistance remained. A single ship, the ERS Demon managed to escape the planet, just before It's destruction. However The ship while following coordinates in order to escape back to Earth, was chased by the R.F.F.S.7. in which the Demon would divert it's course in order to try and lead the R.F.F.S.7 away from the planet. However the R.F.F.S.7 managed to catch up rather quickly than had planned and managed to shoot down the Demon on the uninhabitant world of Va. Despite the destruction of the ship, large amounts of U.E.R forces managed to escape the blast and crash onto the surface of the planet unscate, hoping to stage an effective resistance against the R.F.F.S.7. hopping to stop their advance on Earth. With only little time to prepare what defenses they had, the U.E.R. survivors from the Demon staged an undaring Gurrilla attack against the R.F.F.S.7. Search parties on the Planet and managed to salavge most of their equipment in order to listen in on R.F.F.S.7. Radio waves. The R.F.F.S,7 however instead of leaving Va to go seek out Earth, by Eye, attacked Va in full force in hopes of crushing the resistance. The attack despite many successful dents and destruction against the R.F.F.S.7. land and air units was eventually considered a huge success, where by the end of 2164, the entire crew of the Demon were eradicated, and Va was Orbital Bombarded. 'One Last Strike At Inotia' With nothing else standing in the way of the R.F.F.S.7 and Earth the U.E.R. Prepare their last stand at Inotia, where it was discovered that the U.E.R was known to have thier largest fleet in history of about 899,000 Vessels in an attempt to finally counter attack and stop the R.F.F.S.7's fleet of only 900 ships. Another large and dangerous slaughter occured in the Astroide Field of Inotia, between the R.F.F.S.7 and U.E.R. despite the humans containing more vessels than those of the R.F.F.S.7 the FS7 managed to over power the U.E.R. in just 4 hours in which would cause wide spread panic and desseray to occure among the citzens of Inotia. After losing too many ships and realizing that the U.E.R is to weak now to fight on against the R.F.F.S.7 the U.E.R retreats back to Earth, forming a large Barrier near the Moon. Inotia, and all of it's habbitants were wiped out from Orbital Bombardment a couple of hours after the Battle ended. 'The Fall of Earth' 'Holding the Earth' 'The U.E.A & Battle of Sword' Forces 'Armaments' 'Vehicles' Trivia Category:Factions Category:Universal Military Powers